vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Gorgeouspalace
Summary Stephanie Gorgeouspalace is a former mercenary. Originally a member of Anti-Skill, she started to feel guilty of enjoying a peaceful life while other people suffered and died in wars, so she left Academy City to help people directly with her own skills. Her first job as a mercenary was during the Costa Rican civil war, where her platoon was annihilated by an enemy attack helicopter. Her life was saved by Sunazara Chimitsu, a veteran sniper and fellow mercenary, and from that point on Stephanie worked with Sunazara to learn the necessary mercenary and assassination skills to survive, with Sunazara also learning from Stephanie's non-lethal takedown methods to develop a strategy that would allow him to not always kill an enemy if it could be avoided. Even after the civil war ended, Stephanie continued to team up with Sunazara as a mercenary due to the admiration and gratitude she felt towards him. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C physically, at least 9-B with light machine shotgun or gatling guns | 9-B Name: Stephanie Gorgeouspalace Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, former Mercenary, Sniper and Assassin; Anti-Skill member Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, skilled martial artist, expert marksmanship and user of several types of weapons and tools like a Power Lifter | Power Lifter Attack Potency: Likely Street level physically (Skilled mercenary and Anti-Skill officer, so she's likely stronger than Kamijou Touma or Hamazura Shiage), at least Wall level with light machine shotgun (Described as being able to completely destroy an armored vehicle in a few seconds at close range, its shots can blow Kinuhata Saiai away for 10 meters despite her Offense Armor and start to pierce her nitrogen armor with sustained fire, it destroyed the car Kinuhata was trying to use as cover in less than 2 seconds and blew through a slope of asphalt and concrete) or with gatling guns (Uses 20mm bullets that easily pierce doors and walls) | Wall level Speed: Peak Human (Thomas Platinumburg couldn't react to her movements, only seeing her as a blur as she got up from a sofa, approached him and stabbed him) | Peak Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 5 Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with light machine shotgun, likely hundreds of meters with gatling guns | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A handgun and either a light machine shotgun or 2 custom gatling guns | Power Lifter Intelligence: Above average, she's an expert mercenary who's good at analyzing supernatural powers due to her past work in Anti-Skill. Improvised a PDW from her Power Lifter's remains. Capable of calculating bullet ricochets during a firefight to the point of intentionally reducing their power to achieve non-lethal takedowns Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Martial Arts/Anti-Skill Training: As an ex-member of Anti-Skill, Stephanie is trained in their style of combat and arresting techniques. During her career as a mercenary, Stephanie specialized in high-speed close combat engagements at 10 meters or less where she could easily disable an opponent by shooting them in the arms or legs with a low-powered handgun, or knock them down and incapacitate them with hand-to-hand skills. Also, due to her experience in Anti-Skill, she's familiar with analyzing supernatural powers and figuring out their weakness or blinds spots, as shown when she figured out a counter for Kinuhata's Offense Armor that almost allowed her to kill the Level 4 esper. * Firearms: Stephanie is skilled with several types of weapons like handguns, sniper rifles and missile launchers due to her mercenary career and Anti-Skill training. She's considered an oddity that can use light machine guns, semi-auto sniper rifles and other difficult to handle guns in the type of extreme close quarters gunfights usually only seen in movies. She's skilled enough to apparently defeat around 200 bodyguards of Thomas Platinumburg on her own without much issue and to accurately disable an opponent using a handgun. She's also skilled enough that during the fight with St. Germain she was the one to take down the most enemies, even while doing so non-lethally by intentionally ricocheting her PDW's bullets to reduce their power before hitting the St. Germains on the side of the jaw or temple to forcibly shake their skulls. The most notable weapons she has used are: ** Light Machine Shotgun: Stephanie's custom personal weapon as a mercenary. It's a special gun over a meter long based on the type of rapid-fire machine gun that can be carried around but is usually used while fixed on a tripod. It has been modified so that it only uses custom shotgun ammunition and has a box magazine that looks like it can hold 150 to 200 shots. When firing at close range, the light machine shotgun holds enough destructive power that it can quickly transform an armored vehicle into what looks like a crushed can. Each individual bullet has a caliber greater than 5mm and they are shot very fast, as Kinuhata only heard one gunshot but her Offense Armor received 20 shots. ** Custom Gatling Guns: Stephanie used these weapons during one of her missions after rejoining Anti-Skill. These are two triple-barreled 20mm gatling guns that are over 2 meters long and can fire at a rate of 4,000 rounds per minute. Instead of a trigger pulled with the index finger, they have a button for the thumb with a safety cover over it. Two modified Academy City security robots follow Stephanie and are attached to the Gatling guns with thick belts, acting as self-propelled magazines. The gatling guns also have bipods with joints that use robot technology to absorb all of the recoil, allowing Stephanie to easily carry them and aim them in any direction just by twisting her wrist slightly, despite being weapons that would normally need to be staked into the ground to be used. Key: Base | With Power Lifter Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Snipers Category:Assassins Category:Police Officers Category:Military Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9